Good ol' Summer Time
by honestlyybailee
Summary: When Ron,Harry and Ginny visit Hermione over the summer relationships bloom please R&R becuz its my first fanfic and i need to know what you think and i kno that i suck at summeries so you don't hav to tell me
1. Going Home

Good ol' summer time

Chapter 1- Going home

Hermione woke up to Crookshanks scratching at the girls dormitory door. She got up and let the fat orange cat out. _What time is it _Hermione thought. She looked at her clock it read 10:30 am_ good I can go back to sleep. _Hermione crawled back into her bed closed her eyes than opened them. She than looked at her calendar. It was the month of June and it was the first day of summer vacation at Hogwarts, and the train left at noon. _I have to get packed _Hermione thought as she started opening her dresser drawers. She was the only one packing today because she had to get some last minute studying in and didn't have time to.

After Hermione got done packing it was about lunch time. So she went down to the great hall to eat. When she got there Harry and Ron were already down.

"Hermione we missed you at breakfast" Ron said through a mouthful of chicken.

"sorry I had to get some last minute packing in and I kinda woke up late"

"At least you have a fun place to go. I am so not looking forward to going back to the Dursleys" Harry said and that was the end of the conversation.

"come on hurry or were not gonna find a good spot" Ron said hurriedly. "come on Ginny move faster"

"I don't think I am" Ginny said just for the pleasure of annoying him. "here's a good spot" Ginny said with her trunk dragging behind her. Once Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in, she closed the door.

"well I was hoping all of you guys could come over to my house for some of the summer. And then we could go over to your place for like the last week of summer to get our books and stuff for school." Hermione said pointing to Ron and Ginny.

"yah that would be cool!" Ginny replied enthusiastically.

"I'll do anything to get away from the Dursleys" Harry said.

"So I'll owl you guys with the news if it's okay."

"sounds good to me." Harry said

"me too" Ginny replied

"me three" Ron chipped in.

"okay so it's a deal" Hermione said.

There was a knock at the door. So Ginny opened it.

"anything from the trolley dears? " the sweet shop lady asked

"I'll have a cauldron cake and a pack of chocolate frogs please" Harry replied.

"and I'll have a pack of Droubles Best Blowing Gum and a licorice wand thanks" Hermione said.

"Bertie Botts every flavor beans here" Ginny said.

"and a pack of chocolate frogs here" Ron said. After they got their candy, Neville came in and joined them for the rest of the ride home.

Once they were at Kings Cross Station they found there parents and headed home.

When Hermione reached her house, her parents had decided that Harry, Ron and Ginny could come over for the summer. Hermione jumped out of the car to go write to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_My Mum says its okay if you guys come over for the summer. If you can go what time and day will you and Ginny be here. Owl me back soon_

_With Love,_

**Hermione crossed out love.**

_Yours_

**Hermione crossed that out too.**

_From Hermione_

Hermione decided on that. So she walked over to her window and called for her owl Honey.(she had gotten her from her parents last year for her birthday) Once Honey got there she tied her letter to Honeys leg and told her where to go. Hermione thought that she would wait till Ron's letter came back before she owled Harry.

"Hermione there's somebody here to see you" Hermione's mom called from downstairs.

"really who?' Hermione asked

"its one of your old friends from grade school"

"okay be down in a second" Hermione slid down the stairway rail and landed in their greeting room. "Oh my god! Sarah" Hermione cried when she saw her friends face. Hermione went and gave her friend a hug.

"oh my goodness Hermione its been so long since I've seen you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"come on lets go up to my room" Hermione said and they ran up the stairs. "I thought you moved to the United States?" Hermione asked.

"well my dad got a job here" Sarah replied.

"I'm so excited you get to meet my friends that go to my new school"

"really cool what's their names?" Sarah asked. Hermione went and grabbed a picture(normal) of her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"the redheads are Ron and Ginny and the guy with the glasses is Harry." Hermione said.

"The guy with glasses is kind of hot" Sarah said.

"well your gonna be bummed cause he's going out with Ginny…well he wishes he was...but their going to hook up...I just know it!"

"oh well she's lucky" Sarah noticed how Hermione had said Ron's name. "Hermione do you like Ron" Sarah asked. Hermione smiled shyly.

"don't tell him please" Hermione begged.

"I wont tell I promise"

"thanks" Hermione said grabbing a pillow and whacking her friend with it.

"oh no you didn't" Sarah grabbed another pillow. "Pillow fight!"


	2. Post is here

Chapter 2-Post is here

" Ron you've got post" Mrs.Weasley called

"be there in a second" Ron ran to the kitchen. "who's it from" Ron asked.

"its from Hermione" Ron took the letter from Mrs.Weasley and opened it. After reading it over Ron asked his mom if he and Ginny could go to Hermione's for the summer. Mrs.weasley said that would be fine and so Ron wrote Hermione back.

Dear Hermione ,

My mum says we can stay at your house and we'd be there around Monday at noon.

Write back soon.

Ron Weasley

Ron called for Pigwidgeon "send this to Hermione" Ron said to him and he was off.

That morning Hermione woke up around 10:00 am and headed down to the kitchen.

"Hermione while you were sleeping you got a message from Ron." Her dad said while reading the paper. Hermione grabbed the message from him.

"wow he's coming tomorrow. I've got to mail harry." So Hermione went up to her room and wrote to Harry.

Dear Harry

Ron and Ginny are coming on Monday around noon. If you could come then that would be great. Write back soon.

With love

Hermione Granger

Hermione went to Honey's cage and tied the note to her leg." send this to Harry potter and make it quick" Hermione scooped honey up and brought her to her window and let her go. "well that's, that."

Harry woke up to an owl hooting it couldn't have been Hedwig because she goes out to hunt at night. Harry sat up and put his glasses on.

"oh honey its you." Harry untied the letter from her leg, opened it and read it. "so I have to be there today at noon okay." Harry got out of bed and pulled a piece of parchment out grabbed his quill and a bottle of ink and started to write.

Dear Hermione,

I'll be there, see you later.

Harry Potter.

Harry scooped up Honey and tied the letter to her leg. "send this to Hermione okay girl" Harry opened the window and she flew away. "now I need some sleep" and that's just what he did.

Hermione woke up early the next morning took a shower, did her hair, and found something cute to wear and then she went down to breakfast. " morning dad" Hermione said cheerfully. "did any mail come for me?"

"as a matter of fact something did" Her dad said while handing her the letter. Hermione read it.

"okay it's official" Hermione said "all my friends are coming for the summer" After Hermione ate her breakfast she grabbed a book(Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6) and read near the fireplace.

At exactly 12 'o' clock the fireplace lit up with emerald flames and out stepped Ginny.

"hello Hermione how are you?" Ginny asked while once again the fireplace lit up and out stepped Ron.

"very good " Hermione replied " I thought my house wasn't connected to the floo network?"

"well you must have forgotten my dad works for the ministry" Ron answered. Then the doorbell rang.

"that must be Harry' Hermione said while going to answer the door and she was right. "well now I'll give you guys the tour" Hermione said leading them into the kitchen. "this is the kitchen this is where you'll find all of our food if you get hungry….ron" and then Hermione led them into the living room. "this is the living room this is where you watch T.V. and sit and talk. Any questions?"

"yah what's a T.V." Ron asked

"it's a box powered by electricity that shows moving pictures, on each channel you will find a different show, you use a remote to change the channels" Hermione answered very slowly so that the words sank in. "does that answer your question?"

"yes" Ron replied and Hermione led them into the pool room.

"This is the pool" Hermione said and led them to the first bathroom. "this is the bathroom" and then Hermione led them upstairs to the bedrooms. "this is where Harry and Ron will be sleeping." Hermione led them to the room across the guest bedroom. "and this is where me and Ginny will be sleeping. Each room is connected to a bathroom" and everyone went and unpacked. (except for Hermione)


	3. Coffee and Kisses

Chapter 3- Coffee and Kisses

Hermione woke early the next morning and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. To her surprise Ron was up already. "Good morning Ron" Hermione said sleepily.

"Morning Mione" Ron said with a yawn. "what's for breakfast?" Ron asked as his stomach growled.

"I don't know I was thinking we could go out but Harry and Ginny are gonna be in bed for a long time and I'm really hungry right now so do you wanna go out for breakfast?"

"sure"

"okay lets go" Hermione grabbed her car keys and they headed into the garage. Hermione got into her Green Volkswagen Beetle. Ron got in the passenger seat. Hermione started the car and 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects started to play and Hermione drove out of the driveway. "where do you want to eat?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care" Ron replied.

"Okay McDonalds it is" Hermione said as she took a left.

"What's McDonalds?" Ron asked.

"It's a fast food restaurant……..don't worry you'll love it."

"Okay I'm putting my life in your hands"

"Whatever" Hermione said giving him a light shove. Then they pulled into the parking lot. "come on" Hermione said getting out of the car and walking into the restaurant. "what do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know I've never been here." Ron replied.

"well there's the Mcgriddles and then there's the sausage egg McMuffins or the breakfast burritos and then there's my favorite the hotcakes."

"what are hotcakes?"

"They're pancakes" Hermione answered.

"I think I'll have the breakfast burritos Thank you" Ron said to the Cashier.

"And I'll have the hotcakes" Hermione said. Once they got there food they went and sat down. "so what do you think of your breakfast burritos?"

"Their pretty good" Ron said.

"good…….Do you want any coffee?" Hermione asked.

"sure" Ron replied.

"okay I'll be right back." Hermione said and went back to the front. She came back about 5 minutes later with 2 steaming cups of coffee.

"mmm… coffee" Ron exclaimed. "where's the cream?" Ron asked.

"oooooh you a girly man" Hermione said playfully. "I only like guys who drink it black"

"Then I guess I'll drink it black."

"……"

"Just kidding…………… now pass the cream "Hermione passed him the cream.

(back at Hermione's)

Harry woke up to Ginny's laugh. (which is loud and obnoxious)

And went down to see what she was laughing at. When he went down the stairs on the T.V. He heard.

"What's that Lassie? Timmy fell in the well. We must go save him"

On the couch he found Ginny lounging. "morning love" Harry said walking up to her and giving her a kiss.

"morning" Ginny said after they broke apart.

"Harry wake up"

"what"

"Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" Ginny asked

"No Why?"

"Because they're not here"

"and you had to wake me up because?... I was having a good dream" Harry whined.

"because I'm worried………. Duh He's my brother and she's my best friend."

"sorry I don't know where they are……. Did they leave a note"

"no and Hermione's parents aren't here either"

"do you know where her parents went?"

"no so that means were all alone" Ginny said slyly and sitting down rather close next to Harry.

"……………. Er…umm…ah yeah all alone" Ginny put her arm around him and he leaned in for the kiss.


	4. What the hell?

Chapter 4 – what the hell?

"Ron can you drink coffee any slower?" Hermione said impatiently.

"As a matter of fact I can" Ron replied drinking slower than before.

"fine if your gonna take so long you can finish it in my car but you better not spill it" Hermione said putting her trash away than heading out the door.

"Okay I wont" Ron said as they got into the car. "Oops"

"Oops what?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Just kidding!"

"You better be" Hermione said and she drove off.

(Back at Hermione's)

While Harry and Ginny were snogging Hermione's car drove into the driveway.

"I think I heard a car" Harry said breaking a part from Ginny.

"It was probably just a car on the road I'm sure it's not Ron or Hermione" Ginny said while taking her shirt off revealing a black lace bra.

"Ginny we can't do this" Harry said

"Oh yes we can" Ginny replied playfully kissing him romantically.

"Ginny I'm sure that was Hermione's car" Harry said even though he was begging for more.

"Why are you so worried?" Ginny asked pulling his pants down showing his red boxers. She was about to pull his boxers down when.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron asked walking into the room.

"Nothing mate" Harry said going red and putting his pants on.

"And Ginny put your shirt on… and after you do that I want to have a talk with the both of you" Ron said sounding like Mrs.Weasley.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?' Ron demanded.

"Well you just sounded a lot like Mum" Ginny replied through giggles.

"I did"

"Yah"

"Well she is my Mum and sometimes you sound like her too you know?"

"I do?"

"Yah you do, now the both of you are gonna march your butt's downstairs"

"Ron you're sounding like Mum again" Ginny said.

"I don't care" Ron snapped. "What I do care about is I just found my best friend and my sister about to have sex!"

"Okay Ron calm it down" Ginny said reassuringly. Once they got downstairs they sat on the couch where Hermione was watching T.V.

"Hey I heard yelling up there what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well _Ronald_ was just overreacting because he found me and Harry snogging." Ginny said.

"Oh Hermione it wasn't just snogging oh no they were about to have sex!"

"Oh and how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"…… well Ginny was in her bra and Harry was in his boxers"

"And how do you know that they were about to have sex?"

"Well I don't but usually when people are in their bra and underwear that means there about to have sex"

"Well Ronald you were just assuming and assuming makes an ass out of u and me"

"Fine let's ask them" Ron replied.

"You know we've been in the room the whole time" Harry said.

"Yes well were you and Ginny gonna have sex?" Hermione asked.

"No we weren't " Ginny answered "we were just kissing …… right Harry?"

"Yah" Harry answered.

"Okay than that's that" Hermione said. "why don't we do something fun……… Like go swimming?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Ginny said.

"Sure!" Harry said.

"Okay" Ron said. And they all went up to get changed into their swimming suits.


	5. My sad sad story

**A/N:** I am sooo sorry it has taken soooo long but my computer is stupid…I am on my cousins computer right now and I will be updating soon…I have written some more chapters I just have to post them but my computer's internet is super slow! Hopefully the next chapters will be up soon thanks for being so patient…and I really need reviews…it makes me sad when I don't get reviews…and when I am sad I can't write because I am depressed so if u want more chapters to get posted sooner I need more reviews…please.tear Luv u all weasleyluvr543


	6. Going swimming

A/N sry it took me so long to get it up but here it is, HAPPY READING! well r&r please and sry it is sooo short

Chapter 6 Going swimming

"What swimming suit should I wear?" Ginny asked.

"That green one is cute" Hermione answered pointing to a lime green bikini with different shades of green. "What one should I wear?"

"That yellow one is pretty damn sexy" Ginny said pointing to a yellow bikini with red polka dots.

"thanks" Hermione said putting the bikini on. "come on" and Hermione headed out the door to go downstairs with Ginny following. "One second I need to make a phone call" Hermione said once they got downstairs.

"Who are you gonna call?" Ginny asked.

"oh my friend Sarah to see if she wants to come swim with us"

"okay I'll be in the pool"

"kay" Hermione said while taking the phone and dialing Sarah's phone number.

"Hello" Sarah's mom Mrs.Koleman answered.

"hi Mrs.Koleman can I talk to Sarah?"

"sure,.. SARAH!"

"COMING MOM!" Hermione could hear Sarah call. "Hello"

"Hi Sarah"

"Hi Hermione,.. why did you call?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming at my house?"

"sure let me ask my mum,.. one second"

Hermione waited for about 1 minute. "Yah she says it's okay so I guess I'll see you in a couple of minutes"

"okay" and Hermione hung up. She then headed to the pool room where she found Harry, Ron and Ginny swimming around.

"Hermione what took you so long?" Ron asked.

"oh I called a friend to see if she wanted to go swimming"

"and is she coming?" Harry asked.

"yah she'll be here soon" and Hermione dived in.

A little while later the door bell rang and everybody got out of the pool to go answer the door.

"hey Sarah"

"Hey Hermione I would hug you but your all wet so I guess I'll pass"

"Oh Sarah these are my friend's I told you about, This is Harry, Ron, and Ginny they all go to my new school"

"oh really what school is that?"

"…."

"It's a boarding school in Germany" Ron said quickly.

"oh what's it called"

"…." Even Ron didn't know what to call it.

"it's a weird German name we cant pronounce" Harry said.

"what part of Germany is it?" Sarah asked.

"…." They all didn't know because none of them have been to Germany.

"I think it's in Germany"

"oh so you don't know what place in Germany its at even though you have to know it to right a return address on your letters?" Sarah asked.

"yah because I know my address by heart so they wont need to send it back to me" Ginny answered.

"ohh so lets go swimming" and that's what they did. "hey Hermione I bet I can dive better then you" Sarah challenged.

"I bet you cant" Hermione replied.

"why don't you prove it"

"okay hey Ron, Harry, and Ginny do you guys mind being judges of a diving contest I know that I have been your friend longer but you guys have to be fair and if Sarah is better than me you have to be fair okay?"

"got it" Ron replied and the competition started in the end Sarah had 28.5 points and Hermione had 28 which made Sarah the winner. Then they decided to have a snack. After they had a snack Sarah's mum called and she had to go home.


	7. at the beach

Chapter 7- going to the beach

After Sarah left Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry decided it was about lunchtime. "hey guys what do you want?" Hermione asked.

"hhmmm I think we should have sandwiches" Ron said "those sound good"

"okay what kind?"

"tuna Duh" Ron, Harry and Ginny said.

"okay after lunch I thought it would be fun if we went to the beach and then maybe the boardwalk."

"whats a boardwalk?" Ginny asked.

" it's a thing that you find at the beach that has some theme park rides and maybe some food stands and a lot of fun things."

"sounds fun to me" Ron said and after that the tuna sandwiches were ready. They ate in silence and after that they all went up to get ready for the beach.

"okay now what bikini should i wear?" Ginny asked.

"I dont know the purple one"

"okay thanks"

"no prob, now which one should i wear?"

"the yellow one again"

"thanks" Hermione said while pulling a jean skirt over her bottoms. Once they were ready they headed down stairs and waited for the guys. Once the guys came down they headed out to the car.Once they got to the beach Ron and Ginnys mouths hit the floor. Harry and Hermione started cracking up.

"whats so funny?" Ron asked.

"nothing its just your faces are to die for"

"oh"

"come on lets go" Hermione said."come on we need to claim a spot"they chose a nice spot in the shade. Hermione sat the blanket down and she got her beach towel moved out to the sun and started to tan a little while later Ginny joined her.

meanwhile

"so have you talked to Hermione yet?" Harry asked

"well we went to someplace called McDognalds or something like that by the way what is a Mcdougnal? Is it some kind of bird that they use to make there food? does it go eerk Mcdognalds?"

"no so what did you guys do?"

"oh we just had breakfast i had breakfast burritos and coffee"

"and then...?"

"we just talked"

later

"c-mon guys lets go play in that big thing of water?" Ginny suggested after 30 minutes of sun taning "sure and Gin thats called an ocean" Harry said correcting her. "lets go" and they all started running towards the water (think Baywatch) and they dived in. "well that was fun" hermione said. "uuh Hermione"Ron said pointing to something yellow floating in the water. "omygawd my top!" Hermione screamed. "hey hermione im just playing thats just seaseed ur top is still on" ron replied. "thankgod" hermione said checking if her top was reallyon.

"well i dont know bout' you but im beat" harry said after about 2 hours of swimming."im gonna maybe catch a taxi and head to your house...Gin-ny wanna comewi-th me?" harry asked. "why sure Harry" ginny replied "lets go" and they left.

"... so pretty sunset huh?" ron asked. "yah its beautiful" hermione replied. "justlikeyou" ron mumbled. "what did you say?" hermione asked. " o i said have you and Victor been writing each other?" "didnt sound like that" "well thats what i said... so you wanna go for a walk?" "yah sure" "so have you been writing Vicky?"ron asked. "maybe" Hermione said giving him a playful shove knocking him to the ground. "hey!" ron yelled getting up and chasing Hermione to try to shove her back. " you cant get me im to fast" Hermione said while running " o yes i can" and he tackled her. hermione and ron layed on the sand and laughed while out if breath looking up at the stars. 'hey look up there that star grouping over there looks like you" Ron said leaning over towards her. "thats the aries constallation stupid" Hermione said looking towards him. ron leaned closer and...


	8. hahahaha

a/n hahahaha i luv cliff hangers updating soon


	9. achoo

a/n sry this chapter is so short i wanted to get one up before i left for camp though so here it is.

chapter 9- achoo!

_"hey look up there that star grouping over there looks like you" Ron said leaning over towards her. "thats the aries constallation stupid" Hermione said looking towards him. ron leaned closer and_... "achoo!" Hermione sneezed."oops sorry about that"hermione said her face getting red. "its okay oh and gazunteight"(did i spell that rite?)" thanks... were you gonna say something before i sneezed?" "pshh no" ron replied while trying to keep his ears from blending in with his hair. "ok well lets go to the house to get some sleep" "but im not tired" Ron pleaded. "fine maybe we can go get some movies""sounds good to me""come on" Hermione got up and started to walk to here car. "you coming?" she asked ron. ''yah one sec" "okay" Hermione stapped into her car _he was so_ _close to kissing me_ hermione thought _why did i have to sneeze._

_ i was so close to kissing here and then my feelings for here would have been eyplained_ ron thought_ why did she have to sneeze?_


End file.
